Secrets
by AK-Blaster
Summary: Sekihan's got a huge secret to keep from Piko. Drabble. SekiPiko thing.


Yeah. My all time favourite nico singers together. Mwahahahaha~ I'm such a messed up kid.

* * *

The red head nico singer had a big secret.

"Nnn.. Seki..! Aahh...!"

"Ngh.. Piko... I'm going to..." He sighed deeply. The red head looked onto his hands. Plenty of white stains dripped from his fingers. "Ah... Shit..."

"Sekihan? You alright?" There was a voice from behind his bedroom door. The red head grabbed onto a tissue and cleaned up fast. His other hand zipped up his pants and reached out to his laptop.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright, Piko!" This man named Sekihan replied. He threw out the dirty tissue and began sliding his fingers fast on the mouse pad. the cursor flew towards the red button on the top right corner. 'Come on..! Close! He can't see it!'

"Really? I'm coming in." A black haired beauty popped his head in the room. He stared at the man, curled up in his bed and laptop on his, well, lap. Sweaty and startled.

"S-see, Piko? Perfectly alright." He chuckled warily. Piko didn't seem to buy it. There was a frown was on his face.

"Then why were you whelping?"

"Err..." The red head didn't know what to reply. If he said the truth, it would definitely crush their relationship as awesome best friends living in the same apartment. "I was just..."

"Watching porn?" Piko pointed into the waste bin. Sekihan sheepishly smiled back. The black haired man then sighed when he turned around. "Look dude. I know a guy's needs. Just don't make it sound like you're suffering. It's creepy and worrying at the same time." He left the bedroom.

Sekihan sighed in relief. Well, his best friend just saved his ass. Somehow. He looked on the laptop's screen. The application was still open. Just minimized. He maximized it, revealing an application. A vocaloid application. And there was only one voice.

'If anyone finds out I listen to Utatane Piko's voice to jerk off, I'm dead...'

Oh yes. That was his big secret. It's obvious that the nico singer was into Piko's voice. Even went his way to dress up as a normal civilian (shades and scarf and a heck of a sexy style of fashion. Yeah, that'll make sure no one recognizes you) and went to buy the program that was based on Piko's voice himself.

But more than that, Sekihan knew he was definitely falling head over heels for Piko himself. Each time they were close, he would steal a glance on the beauty. He'd feel a growing heat burning in him from head to toe. A small whiff of his scent intoxicated him.

The nico singer sighed. He was at the same, scared. If Piko knew these dirty feelings that the red head had for him, he might feel disgusted and betrayed. And worse to come, their friendship might just be destroyed. Sekihan brushed back his hair.

He thought this was better. Staying beside him as his best friend, rather than know he was being hated for the rest of his life.

"Don't worry, Sekihan~ At least I'll love you." The red head boredly commanded the digital singer to say. It kind of eased his pain after hearing that. But he knew, this was but a dream and nothing more.

"Don't worry, Sekihan~ At least I'll love you." Sekihan blinked. His cursor was nowhere near the play button. He stared at his laptop confused. Then he lifted his head. And his jaws fell. At the door, Piko had his eyebrows raised, arms folded. "I forgot I left the door open and returned to close it for you."

"P-Piko! I can explain! I-"

"Why are you using that application?" The black haired man fumed. "The real Piko is living next to you, you know." Sekihan was just astonished.

"... Piko, you mean.."

"Well yeah..." The nico singer started to fiddle with his fingers. He was blushing lightly. Sekihan smiled. He set down the laptop beside him and opened up his arms wide.

"Come here."

Piko hesitatingly approached him. "... If you promise not to use that application again.." When the red head nodded, he immediately jumped into that comfortable body of his partner and snuggled into the red head's neck.

Sekihan chuckled. "Okay, love."

He's got a new secret now.


End file.
